


Mattress

by buttonmybutton



Category: Glee
Genre: All sex is fully consensual, Barebacking, First Time, Kink Meme, M/M, Rimming, Suggestions of Dubcon, Suggestions of Somnophilia, Teenagers, season one AU, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttonmybutton/pseuds/buttonmybutton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glee Kink Meme fill:</p><p>"I don't care how or why, but please give me something that involves dominating, possessive Dave ravaging adorable!bouncy!pyjama'd!Kurt after the Mattress commercial has been filmed."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mattress

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: I neither own nor make any profit from Glee. I am always  
> grateful for your opinion, but it is my firm policy not to answer  
> reviews.

Original prompt [here](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/19682.html?thread=23908066#t23908066):

 

Kurt was on a high after filming the commercial- cheeks flushed, smiling uncontrollably, still bouncing on his heels. He took his time removing his stage makeup, because you couldn't rush skincare and he didn't want to change out of his pajamas in front of the other glee boys. He hummed to himself as he stared into the mirror, imagining that it was a real vanity table surrounded by lights in his private Broadway dressing room, and he must have zoned out because the lights suddenly went out.  
  
He whipped his head around and realized that he was the only gleek left. The mattress warehouse was empty except for him and the burly stock-boy who was now locking the front doors.  
  
"Hey! Someone's still in here!"  
  
Slowly the stock-boy turned around. Kurt gulped as he realized just how big the other boy was, just how familiar he was, and just how intensely the other boy was looking at him.  
  
"I know you're here, Hummel. It would be pretty hard to miss, you've been jumping around waving it in my face all night."  
  
"K-Karofsky."  
  
"It's not enough that you prance around school everyday, messing with my mind?"  
  
"I don't mess with your-you meat-heads are the ones that mess with ME."  
  
Karofsky stalked towards him. Kurt retreated, feeling horribly exposed in his thin pajamas and bare feet.  
  
"Messing with my mind every goddamn day, and now you come to my work?"  
  
Karofsky had him backed up against the wall. Kurt tried to dart away but two thick arms thunked down on either side of his head, trapping him. Karofsky's eyes stared down at him, gleaming in the darkness.  
  
"Ka-" always try to relate to your aggressor on a personal level, get them to acknowledge your shared humanity, "David, right? What do you want, David?"  
  
David Karofsky leaned in, his broad chest bumping against Kurt's, he brushed Kurt's forelock behind his ear, his big fingers oddly delicate, and growled into the far smaller boy’s ear, his breath hot against the side of Kurt's neck.  
  
"What I want, KURT, is for you to leave. Me. Alone."  
  
"Let me go and I will. I'll never bother you again."  
  
The big fingers burrowed deeper into Kurt's hair, pulling at the short hairs on the back of his neck.  
  
"Magic words, Fancy."  
  
"Please. Please let me go."  
  
Now the other hand was wrapping around Kurt's neck, broad thumb pushing against the pulse-point fluttering wildly at the base of Kurt's throat.  
  
"Please! Please David-"  
  
At the sound of his name on Kurt's trembling lips David Karofsky surged forward with a hungry, defeated whimper. He pulled Kurt's face up to meet his in a bruising kiss, thrusting his hot, eager tongue between Kurt's soft lips and his hard, aching groin between Kurt's slender thighs.

Kurt's hands fluttered uselessly at Dave's broad shoulders as the bigger boy plundered his mouth. Dave burrowed in closer and closer, licking into Kurt's sweet little mouth, sliding his hands into Kurt's silky, baby-soft hair, making desperate noises in the back of his throat as he ground his aching cock between Kurt's legs, sliding deliciously against the other boy through the thin material of his pajamas.  
  
Dave rolled his hips, humping Kurt into the wall, but he still wasn't close enough so he slid his hands from Kurt's hair down his spine, spanning that delicate rib cage and slender waist, over the sweetly flaring hips with their last vestiges of baby-fat, to grab the other boy's peachy ass.   
  
He moaned as he massaged the firm globes, so pliant through the pajamas, and lifted, hauling Kurt into his arms, sliding his hands masterfully under Kurt's thighs, pulling them around his waist. Now he could pin the other boy to the wall with his cock and look him in his fucking pretty eyes. Except that they were closed. Dave nipped Kurt's lips to get his attention. And then he nipped them again because they were red from Dave's kisses and Dave wanted them even redder.  
  
"Look at me, Fancy. Want you to look while I kiss you." Kurt blinked at him.  
  
"Y-you're kissing me." Dave mouthed at Kurt's jaw.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why are you kiss- what is HAPPENING?"  
  
"Want me to stop?" Dave grunted, while not stopping.  
  
"I-" Dave found the pulse-point behind Kurt's jaw and sucked as he thrust up particularly hard, rubbing the head of his cock along Kurt's.  
  
"Ah! No one's ever- you took my first kiss!" Dave's eyes gleamed in triumph, he rubbed a thumb over Kurt's abused and swollen lower lip.  
  
"Your first?" he smirked. Kurt grabbed his wrist, jerking Dave's hand away.  
  
"Don't look so smug about it you, you - Neanderthal! You don't even like me! All you ever do is make fun of me, and throw slushies at my friends. My first kiss was supposed to be special! I always hoped it would be with-"  
  
Dave abruptly stepped back, pushing Kurt off of him, jaw clenching with rage. Kurt slid down the wall, willing his suddenly boneless legs to support him again.

"What did you fucking hope? You hoped it would be Hudson?" Kurt blushed and looked at the floor. "Well he ain't here, and newsflash, Hummel, he's never, ever, ever gonna want your fairy ass, because he's. Not. Gay."  
  
"But you are? Is that what you're saying?"  
  
"Why do you even like him? He's a stuck-up jag-off."  
  
"He's not the one who bullies me."  
  
"He used to."  
  
"Not for a long time, and he was always nicer than the others, you could tell he didn't want to."

 

Dave snorted.  
  
"What, you thought he was nice 'cuz he let you take your coat off before he threw you in the dumpster? He's the one who fucking INVENTED dumpster-tosses. He's been kicking m-people around since 5th grade when he grew a foot taller than everyone else, but now that he's not top dog anymore, he's so desperate for attention that he'll string you along and tell you, that Berry chick, his knocked-up skank girlfriend, hell, even your creepy singing teacher, whatever you want to hear."   
  
Kurt surged forward and poked Dave angrily in the chest.  
  
"Shut up, David Karofsky! You don't know anything about anything! And even if your nasty accusations were true, wouldn't that make Finn more likely to kiss me, since he's so desperate for ap-"  
  
Dave roared and grabbed Kurt by the wrists, he wrenched the smaller boy around and tossed him onto the nearest display mattress. Kurt squeaked indignantly as he landed with a bounce and then David was on top of him, pinning his wrists over his head with his big hands and forcing his legs apart with his big feet, the better to rub his big...other thing against Kurt's.  
  
"Finn Hudson is never going to kiss you, he's never going to fucking so much as touch you! Say it."  
  
"Fi-Finn Hudson will n-never kiss me."  
  
"Why not, Kurt?"  
  
"Be-because," Kurt looked up into Dave's face, his eyes brilliant with unshed tears, but perfectly steady and sincere, "Because only you can kiss me. Only you, David."  
  
Dave squeezed Kurt's wrists and laid them down above the boy’s head, he gently cradled his face and brushed his lips back and forth over Kurt's, which parted sweetly for him.  
  
"Kurtkurtkurtkurt. You're mine. My Kurt," he ran his hands over Kurt's collarbone, hooked his fingers in the top closure of the boy's pajama shirt. "This is all mine."  
  
And he pulled down, ripping the shirt open, buttons pinging as they scattered everywhere, to reveal Kurt's smooth, unblemished chest and pink, tightly-furled nipples. "Mine," he sucked a nipple into his hot, eager mouth.

 

Kurt squealed and his back arched off the mattress as Dave sucked wetly at his nipple. Dave nipped gently with his teeth and rolled his hips between Kurt's legs, pushing the smaller boy deeper into the mattress.  
  
"Ah-ah-ah," Kurt moaned, wantonly spreading his legs wider.   
  
Dave looked up and released Kurt's nipple with a lewd pop, grinning lasciviously. He rolled Kurt's wet, reddened peak between his thumb and forefinger.  
  
"You like to have your titties sucked?"  
  
Kurt blushed and covered his face with his hands.  
  
"Don't call them that, it sounds dirty. And I'm not a girl."  
  
Dave grasped Kurt's wrists and pulled them apart, rubbing his thumbs soothingly over Kurt's palms but refusing to let him cover his face again.  
  
"Look at me, Kurt. Are you a virgin?"  
  
Kurt blushed even deeper and gave a tiny nod before turning his head, trying to bury his face in the mattress.  
  
"Baby," Dave groaned, "baby, baby, baby," he covered the side of Kurt's face in kisses, nudged under his jaw with his nose, forcing Kurt's face back around so that he could claim his lips with a deep, hungry kiss.  
  
"Kurt, baby, precious, darling. You don't have to be embarrassed, you don't have to be afraid. Nothing we do together is dirty, you're so beautiful, I'm gonna make it so good for you, baby."  
  
He rocked his hips gently between the cradle of Kurt's thighs, rubbing their erections together as he stroked his hands down Kurt's sides, digging his thumbs into the waistband of Kurt's pajama pants as he undulated on top of him.  
  
"Doesn't this feel good?"  
  
"Y-yes," Kurt admitted in a tiny voice, sliding his arms around Dave's neck and stretching under him like a cat.  
  
"It's going to feel so much better when I'm inside you."  
  
Kurt's eyes, which had fluttered closed, flew open.  
  
"What are y-"  
  
"I'm going to be inside you tonight. I'm going to work your ass open nice and slow, baby, and then I'm going to fuck you nice and hard, and you’re gonna love it. So hard, baby, I'm gonna fuck you so, so hard."

 

Dave dove in for another deep, wet kiss, pressing Kurt’s head back against the mattress, as he snaked his hands into the boy’s pajama pants, one behind to squeeze a juicy ass-cheek, and one in front, to wrap around Kurt’s warm, rapidly filling cock. Kurt whimpered against Dave’s mouth and thrust up into his hand. The smaller boy twisted and thrashed like a wildcat beneath him, locking his arms and legs around Dave, fisting at the back of his coveralls, desperately thrusting his hot needy cock into Dave’s grip.

 

Dave smirked and leaned back. Kurt scowled and dug his nails into Dave’s back, trying to pull him closer.

 

“Don’t stop!”

 

“I don’t wanna chafe your dick up. You got something we can use as lube in your giant makeup box, Fancy?”

 

Kurt grumbled and slithered out from under the bigger boy. Dave grinned as he watched Kurt bounce off the mattress and pad over to his makeshift makeup station, his ass-cheeks peeking temptingly over the top of the pajama pants where Dave had pulled the waistband down. He groaned when Kurt bent over his kit, thrusting the firm globes even higher.

Kurt smirked, his face safely hidden, and thrust his ass up even higher as he rummaged through his skincare section.

 

“What’s better? Vaseline, cold-cream, lotion-” he called out in a faux-innocent voice as he positively waved his ass around.

 

“Something water-based,” David grunted out.

 

“Okay.”

 

Kurt selected his water-based, hypoallergenic moisturizer and spun back around, still feeling smug. Then he gasped audibly. David had pulled off his shoes and coveralls and was sitting on the edge of the mattress in only a wife-beater and boxers, staring at Kurt with dark, hungry eyes.

 

Everything about the other boy was big and hairy and hard and masculine. Kurt sometimes hated how much he still looked like a little boy, and David looked like a man - a real, adult man. Kurt shrank in on himself the tiniest bit, suddenly feeling immature and inadequate, but David kept looking at him ravenously and, though his fingers were clenched firmly onto the mattress, his whole body seemed to strain towards Kurt.

 

“Come here,” he ground out.

 

Kurt slowly approached the mattress, moisturizer clutched shyly to his chest. His eyes raked over David’s broad shoulders and the hard plains of his chest, clearly defined beneath the clingy wife-beater. David took the moisturizer from his unresisting hands and pulled Kurt to stand between his legs. Large hands traced over Kurt’s hipbones, making him shiver, then pulled his pajama pants slowly but inexorably down. Kurt blushed furiously as he clung to David’s shoulders to steady himself as the pajamas were pulled off of one leg and then the other. He clutched David’s shoulders even harder and squeezed his eyes shut as he heard the pop of the cap opening and a generous amount of moisturizer being squirted out.   

 

“Open your eyes.”

 

Kurt’s eyelashes fluttered open, David hissed.

 

“You’re so… how are you so beautiful? Okay, last chance, Fancy. You can walk away or you can get on this bed. If you set so much as a fingertip on this bed I’m gonna hold you down and fuck you into the mattress.”

 

Kurt flicked his fringe back with an outward sang-froid he was very far from feeling and, sliding his arms tighter around David’s shoulders, climbed into the bigger boy’s lap.

 

“Enough with the speeches. In the words of Miss Eliza Doolittle, ‘Don’t waste my time, show me!’”

 

Dave was surprised to receive a sudden lapful of warm naked boy but he quickly recovered and tightened his arms around his prize, pulling Kurt flush against his torso. If Kurt wanted action he would get it. Dave grabbed Kurt’s ass with one firm hand, squeezing and stretching, pulling one pert cheek to the side, and then he attacked Kurt’s hole with the lotion-coated finger of his other hand.

 

Kurt let out a surprised cry and squirmed. David just grabbed his ass tighter and ran his finger in firm, unrelenting circles around Kurt’s hole. Kurt buried his face in the crook of Dave’s neck. Soon David felt the other boy’s hot breath as he released a gusty breath and relaxed into the sensation. When Kurt started angling his ass up to meet Dave’s attentions, Dave gave a last hard rub around Kurt’s entrance and plunged a finger in.   

 

Surprisingly sharp teeth clenched onto Dave’s collarbone as Kurt’s channel clenched around his finger. Slowly Dave pushed his finger in and out until Kurt’s ring of muscle loosened enough for his digit to glide easily in the other boy’s slick heat. He added another finger as Kurt moaned and left bite-marks up and down his neck. The angle was awkward and he wanted to see what he was doing- abruptly he sank back and rolled them both over- trapping Kurt beneath him. Kurt instinctively tightened his arms and legs, clinging to Dave like a koala as he rolled. 

 

Kurt gasped, overwhelmed by the feeling of the solid body on top of him, pinning him down, the delicious sensations as heavy hips slowly ground him even deeper into the mattress.  His own hips rolled up to meet them and he squeezed his arms and legs even tighter around the bigger boy.

 

Dave rubbed his nose tenderly along Kurt’s neck but then he pulled back, peeling Kurt’s limbs off of him and sitting back on his knees. Kurt tried to keep his hold, snatching at Dave’s undershirt, but Dave wriggled right out of it. Kurt pouted and lunged at the tantalizing, newly uncovered chest above him, but Dave planted a meaty hand on Kurt’s sternum and easily held him down.

 

“Daaavid,” Kurt whined, “let me-“

 

Dave pinched Kurt’s nipple. “Hold still. My turn first.”

 

Kurt opened his mouth to argue again and Dave pinched his nipple harder, rolling the tip between his thumb and forefinger, whatever Kurt had meant to say came out as a reedy gasp. Dave sat back and ran his hands down Kurt’s body to his slender thighs, pulling them apart and firmly planting Kurt’s ankles on either side of the mattress. Kurt felt Dave’s gaze on his fully exposed asshole and blushed, his thighs twitched towards each other. Dave dug his fingers into Kurt’s hip sockets, holding him open.

 

“So hot. Let me see, please.”

 

Kurt took a deep breath and tried to relax, spreading his legs again.  Dave leaned down and softly kissed the inside of Kurt’s thigh in thanks. Then he trailed tiny kisses and nips higher and higher up Kurt’s tender flesh, Kurt threaded his hands through Dave’s hair, excited but nervous about the eager mouth heading towards his erection. Then he let out a startled shriek as Dave merely flicked a teasing tongue over Kurt’s balls in passing before spearing the hot, wet length of it into the center of Kurt’s sweet pink asshole.

 

Dave had been a little worried that it would smell gross or taste gross but it was intoxicating- Kurt’s sweet musk on his tongue, Kurt’s smooth thighs squeezing with unexpected strength around his head as the boy bucked and writhed and shrieked with every stab of Dave’s tongue.

 

“Unh-unh-unh-Dav-DavidDavidDavidDavid-God-Ah-pleaseplease…”

 

Spurred on by Kurt’s cries, Dave licked at his hole till it was wet and glistening. His saliva hung in ropes off his cheeks, smearing against Kurt’s thighs, dribbling down Kurt’s ass-crack, every time Dave pointed his tongue and stabbed forward Kurt’s hole opened to him just that little bit more easily, the thought that soon it would be his dick thrusting into that hole made his blood sing, his ears throbbed red as Kurt’s thighs crushed his head.

 

He fumbled for the lotion and recoated his fingers, dragging his tongue up Kurt’s taint he sucked the other boy’s balls into his mouth as a distraction and plunged three fingers into Kurt’s hole without warning. They slid in easily. He pumped them in a few more times, twisting and spreading, and Kurt continued to pant as eagerly as before, without apparent pain- his only problem seemed to be whether  he wanted to thrust his ass back onto Dave’s fingers or his balls up towards Dave’s mouth.

 

Dave pulled off of Kurt’s balls with a wet pop and looked up at him.

 

“Ready, baby?”

 

Kurt stared down at him through half-lidded eyes, pupils blown, lips red from where he had been chewing on them, pulled back against white teeth as he gasped for breath, sweat pooling in his heaving collarbone, and nodded.

 

Dave felt a rush of he didn’t know what and had to hide his face against Kurt’s stomach for a second. He pressed a shaky kiss there, that had goosebumps racing across Kurt’s skin, and then he was looming over Kurt, kicking off his boxers and freeing his furiously hard, weeping cock.

 

He could see the curious gleam in Kurt’s eyes, so he handed him the lotion. Kurt scooted up to sitting and popped the cap. He carefully squirted a white line down the length of Dave’s reddened flesh, grinning cheekily because it looked like he was putting condiments on a dirty, dirty hotdog. Dave just cocked an unfairly elegant eyebrow and captured Kurt’s hand in his own, pulling it down to close over his shaft.

Slowly Kurt pumped Davids cock, marveling at the feel of it, hot and pulsing in his hand. A drop of precome gleamed at the tip and Kurt swiped his thumb over it, rubbing it into the head of David’s cock as his fingers squeezed the lotion-slicked shaft. That was too much for Dave and he pushed Kurt back down to the mattress with an eager groan.

 

He held one of Kurt’s thighs open with one hand and lined himself up to Kurt’s hole with the other. He took a breath to steady himself and then he pushed forward.  He watched entranced as his flesh sank into Kurt’s, till the other boy whimpered and his back arched off the bed. Dave covered the other boy’s body with his own and pinned his wrists to the bed, kissing him apologetically as he speared inexorably forward until his balls hit against Kurt’s ass.

 

For a long time he lay on top of him, swallowing Kurt’s whimpers and nuzzling affectionately at his cheek. He didn’t want to move, for fear of hurting Kurt, but he also couldn’t move, because the feel of Kurt under his body and around his cock, the unbelievable tightness and heat of Kurt squeezing his buried shaft from every angle was more than he had ever imagined.

 

Eventually Kurt kissed him back and started to roll his hips softly so David cautiously eased out a little bit and then sank back in. Kurt made an encouraging noise so he did it again, slightly harder. Slowly he picked up speed, till his cock was pumping smoothly, making wet, rhythmic noises as he slapped against Kurt’s haunches. For a long, endless time the only sound was their breath gasping against each other’s mouths and their flesh slapping together as Dave fucked Kurt with increasing confidence.

 

As Dave speared into him with increased force Kurt started squeezing back against him, using the muscles in his sheath to milk the invading cock. Dave grunted and slammed his hips down against Kurt’s. He held the other boy’s wrists down harder and began jackhammering him into the mattress, pounding his cock into him hard and fast, pulling out further now and slamming into him with long, plunging thrusts.

 

Kurt writhed beneath him and moved the only part of him not pinned down by Dave’s hands or mouth or heavy torso or cock. He brought his legs up to squeeze around David’s waist. The higher he got his legs the more his hip sockets opened up, allowing David to sink in that tiny bit deeper. He had his knees up near his shoulders and his feet digging into David’s ass when David’s cock slammed right up against what had to be his prostate, judging by the way Kurt screamed and his cock began poking with renewed interest at David’s hairy belly.

 

“Tha’s right baby, scream.”

 

Dave pulled Kurt’s legs over his shoulders and bore down on him, folding him in half. He watched Kurt’s face with calculating eyes and a ravenous leer as he thrust experimentally. Soon he had Kurt’s prostate pinpointed and he attacked it without mercy. Kurt screamed and arched his back with every thrust as Dave pounded into his ass with cruel accuracy, slamming Kurt’s prostate every time, until Kurt was sobbing and drooling and his cock was jerking against Dave’s stomach, drops of precome soaking into the trail of hair leading down to Dave’s groin.

 

“Scream baby, gonna fuck you so hard. Fuck you so good. Fuck you through this mattress, fuck you into the floor, fuck you forever. Never letting you go, gonna fuck you and fuck you an’ fuck y-“

 

“Fffff-fuck me, David, do it, fuck me, just you, want you to-“

 

“That’s right, just me,” David growled, and he bit at Kurt’s exposed neck, sucking a giant, purposeful hickey into it as he stabbed his cock into the other boy’s ass as deep as he could go, canting back his hips and slamming forward with such force that the springs in the mattress began squeaking in time with Kurt’s breathy shrieks as David plowed him into the bed with bruising force. He wrapped a meaty hand around Kurt’s cock and that was it, Kurt was shooting against their stomachs eyes rolling back in his head on a long, raspy croak from his screamed-out throat as his ass tightened convulsively around Dave’s length.

 

Dave bit harder and growled louder and fucked deeper, thrusting frantically now, till his own release was splashing hot and wet over Kurt’s prostate. Even then he didn’t want to stop, fucking Kurt full of his come, burying himself as deep as he would go and grinding his hips to pump Kurt full of every last drop.

 

He pulled his face out of Kurt’s neck when he felt shaky hands carding through his sweat-soaked hair. Kurt’s eyes were like stars, so it made perfect sense to kiss each of them gently and also the upturned tilt of his nose, and also each of his perfect freckles. Kurt leaned up and returned the favor, kissing away the drops of mystery saltwater on Dave’s face that he had no idea how they got there.

 

Carefully he rolled them onto their sides, keeping Kurt in his arms, but relieving him of his weight. He eased his softened cock out of Kurt’s hole and leaned down to watch his come sliding out, dribbling over Kurt’s rim. It looked good there, right, but it also felt right to catch it with his fingers, push it back up into Kurt where it belonged. He kept Kurt plugged with his fingers while they both lay there in a boneless daze, massaging gently and rubbing his seed into Kurt’s passage.

 

Dave woke up to something tickling his chest. It was Kurt, crouched over him and smirking far too much for a boy with wrecked hair and an enormous hickey.

 

“Wake up, grumpy Mr. Bear.”

 

Dave grumbled and tried to pull Kurt back down to cuddle, but he was too slippery.

 

“Ah, ah, you’re the one who basically promised a never-ending string of fucks. I’m ready to go again, but if you want it, you’re going to have to-“ Kurt twisted Dave’s nipple in a vicious sneak attack- “Catch me!”

Before Dave could retaliate Kurt sprang up and took a running jump onto another mattress. Soon Dave was up and running, snarling and chomping his teeth theatrically as Kurt bounced through the warehouse from bed to bed, giggling wildly. He kept laughing and play-struggling even after Dave brought him down with a flying football tackle.

 

So Dave felt perfectly justified in bending him over the mattress, holding him down with a heavy hand on the nape of his neck, and diving right back in, without any foreplay, sliding in balls deep in one go and fucking Kurt from behind , hard and fast till he came, untouched, all over the mattress. Kurt stopped laughing then, but he started screaming “Yes, yes, yes” so it all evened out.

 

Kurt was a little worried about ruining the mattress, but Dave shrugged and said the floor models were getting donated anyway since the glee kids had jumped all over them and no one would notice once they’d sealed it up in plastic with the machine in the back.

 

And indeed, Mr. Schuester did not notice when he picked that particular mattress to sleep on.

 

Kurt noticed when he was woken from a deep sleep the next night, by a heavy weight settling onto his mattress and a night breeze sighing through his slightly ajar basement window.

 

“Can you be very quiet for me, Fancy?” David whispered in his ear as he dragged the sheets down Kurt’s body with warm, heavy hands.

 

Kurt nodded eagerly, and he proceeded to try his very best, but it was fortunate that he had already soundproofed the basement while setting up his vocal studio area.


End file.
